The protocol is a phase II trial with primary goals to examine the efficacy and toxicity of DTIC in the treatment of patients with recurrent glioma and to describe the pharmacokinetics of DTIC and hydroxymethyl DTIC in Mayo patients treated on this study. The protocol has accrued a total of 39 patients (13 from Mayo) and is temporarily closed because it met its original accrual objectives. If there is not evidence of antineoplastic activity at either of the two treatment schedules under investigation (one-day or five-days), the protocol will be permanently closed. If there is evidence of activity, the study will be reopened in the schedule demonstrating antitumor activity.